greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Myers
Jason Myers is an obstetrics and gynecology resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital who briefly dated Jo Wilson. History Getting Together with Jo Jason was first seen when Alex asked Jo to go to Joe's with him to have a drink. She apologized and said she already had plans for that night, and she walked up to Jason, who was waiting for her down the hall. A disappointed Alex asked Stephanie who the guy was, and she told him that they nicknamed him Chest Peckwell and that Jo finally dared to ask him out, something she had wanted to do ever since she first saw him. ("Hard Bargain") They grew closer and discussed whether or not obstetricians-gynecologist could be considered surgeons. Jo mocked him for his pink scrubs, and he gave up. "You really pull it off though," she complimented him, after which she wanted to kiss him, but Alex interrupted by entering the elevator. Jo introduced him to Jason, but Alex only cared about his patient. Alex took the stairs instead of going up with them in the elevator. At the end of the day, Alex interrupted Jo and Jason again at Joe's to apologize to Jo for the way he had been treating her. He asked her if he could buy her a drink, but Jason made it clear that he wanted him to leave. ("Transplant Wasteland") Rivalry with Alex One of Alex's patients was really attached to Jo, and when Jason entered the room to talk to his girlfriend, the kid popped out his IV, causing the fluid to spill on Jason's pants. "Don't sweat it, little man," Jason friendly says, but the kid replied that he's 12 already, but that his growth got stunted by a lifetime of cancer. Jason awkwardly left with Jo. Behind his back, Alex and the kid made a deal to fool Jason. They paged him to the ER, and he kept on looking for a patient, not knowing that there was no patient. He went to the ER, to ortho, then back to the ER and even to the cafeteria, and unbeknownst to him, Alex took pictures of him to show to the kid. They later paged him for another patient, now with a name: Talia. The nurse told him that he could treat her if he could find her. "I'm looking for a miss Talia, Jenny Talia! I'm here to see Jenny Talia" he yelled, only to be laughed at by everyone in the ER. Jason later gave Bailey his urine sample, as he read on the memo that she was in charge of the random drug test policy. Jason heard Alex and Richard, who joined Alex and the kid, laughing at him. Jason took back the cup and left. In the evening, he approached Alex, saying he really got him with the pranks. Alex says the kid got a little crush on Jo. "Oh, the kid does. Right, well you two kids have fun laughing about it later while I'm nailing Jo in the bathroom at the bar," Jason told him, and he then went to talk to Jo in the kid's room. ("Idle Hands") Jo and Jason started to make out in the conference rooms at the hospital every chance they got. Alex interrupted them a first time to tell Jo that she had to check her pager. April had a pregnant patient, whose baby had to be delivered right away. As OB hadn't made it to the ER yet, Alex jumped in and took the patient to the OR. He told a nurse to ask OB to meet them in the OR. Jason was in time to deliver the baby, where Alex mentioned he was slow. Jason told him he was being unprofessional. He later met Alex and Stephanie, who was busy listing some of Jason's qualities to Alex, in the NICU. Jason brought the father of the baby with him, and he allowed the father to hold his newborn daughter. The mother of the baby later died in the ICU, and as April couldn't bring herself to go tell the patient's husband, Alex asked Jason to do it, as the family knew and trusted him. However, Jason refused to do it as Elyse wasn't his patient anymore. They started arguing again, and Jason brought up Jo again. When Jason refused to come with him to tell the father, Alex mentioned he'd be doing his job again. ("Can't Fight This Feeling") Jason asked her to move in with him, which she accepted. Cristina and Alex had to perform a cardiothoracic surgery on a baby that Jason had to deliver. She proposed to deliver the baby in the cath lab to save time. Both Alex and Jason were against the idea, but when Cristina asked him if he wanted to be the badass that delivered the kid in a cath lab, Jason decided to side with her. They both called him Peckwell, so he tried to get them to call him Jason Myers, but Cristina told him nobody cared about his name. Jason successfully performed the C-section. When Alex informed Jason on the baby's condition, Jason told Alex that he really appreciated his work today and that the thing with Jo got them off on a bad foot. "She cares a lot about you," Jason said, and Alex assured him that they were just friends. Alex then opened up to him and said that he and Jo had a similar past as foster kids, but she had it way worse than him. He says that she was homeless and lived in her car, and that he now wants the best for her as she managed to turn her life around. Jason was surprised, as Jo hadn't told him about her crappy past. Jason and Jo got into a fight because she hadn't told him. ("Sleeping Monster") Attack As Alex and Jackson left to have a drink at Joe's, they saw Jo and Jason were having a serious fight. Alex kept on walking, as Jo specifically told him to stay out of her life. Back at his apartment, their fight continued until Jason grabbed Jo's arm, which prompted Jo to hit him a few times until he fell back and hit his head and was unconscious. While Jo went to Alex's house, Alex went to Jason's house and took him to the hospital. ("Do You Believe in Magic") Alex brought Jason into the hospital severely beaten. He had a temporal bone fracture and an epidural hemorrhage. He was taken into an OR to evacuate the bleed. In surgery, they discovered that his dura was torn. After surgery, he woke up and appeared to be fine. However, he was asking for the cops. Alex went in and talked to him and pressured him not to press charges against Jo. ("Readiness is All") Career He was a OB/GYN resident that has operated on cases requiring cardio and peds consults, allowing him to work with Cristina and Alex, respectively. Gallery Episodic 9x15ChestPeckwell.png|Hard Bargain 9x17JasonMyers.png|Transplant Wasteland 9x18JasonMyers.png|Idle Hands 9x19JasonMyers.png|Can't Fight This Feeling 9x21JasonMyers.png|Sleeping Monster 9x22JasonMyers.png|Do You Believe in Magic 9x23JasonMyers.png|Readiness is All Episode Stills 918Promo2.jpg 9x18-20.jpg 9x18-22.jpg 921Promo10.jpg 921Promo15.jpg 921Promo17.jpg Appearances de:Jason Myers fr:Jason Myers Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Neuro) Category:Patients (Trauma)